Twisted Hearts
by Silverfox9
Summary: Life of the Marauders up to the 5th book and maybe beyond that. Who knows. Story the same. ROC JL SOC Pnada RR!
1. Girl Lingo

Disclaimer: I don't own HP because if I did, the movies wouldn't be so chopped up and Sirius still alive and kickin'

Author: As you remember, I had a story that had something to do with Lynn hating

Sirius and a bad prank…well er…I decided against it and I think this story is much

better. Besides, it works better with the title anyway. Don't worry; there'll be

plenty of pranks however! Heh heh, mischievous Marauders….

There are three kinds of people in this world. Those who can count, and those who

can't.

-Anonymous

Chapter one: Girl Lingo

"Oh man, I am so late!" Lynn shouted, getting out of her bed from the

orphanage and dressing quickly. One look at the alarm clock told her she was

still running behind. The train was going to leave in thirty minutes! She took

out her wand and looked around. No one was looking. With a wave of her wand

everything she needed immediately packed itself into her trunk. Lynn sighed

with relief. That would've taken at least an hour to do alone.

"Madame Circe, I need to leave ondale pronto!" She shouted, dragging her trunk

down the stairs. She came upon a hectic scene. Her foster caretaker was trying

to feed fifteen kids along with two dogs and another six cats. Lynn dropped

her trunk and went to help her since she was the eldest at the age of sixteen.

"Okay kiddies! You got until the count of two to form a line for breakfast or

you will get none. One…" She said sternly.

Quickly they did as they were told and there was no noise except the sound of

porridge hitting their bowls along with the mews and barking of the dogs and

cats. With a sigh Lynn led the animals away and fed them, talking to them

individually. Sometimes they needed to be comforted or they wouldn't eat.

"Madame Circe, if I don't leave now, I won't make it to school." Lynn reminded

her once everything was settled.

"Yes, yes m'dear. I know. Let's leave now." Circe said absently, looking at the

clock. Now twenty minutes till the train left. Lynn handed her the car keys and

they finally left once Lynn managed to heave her trunk into the car's trunk.

She got on the train with seven minutes to spare. She found an empty

compartment at the end and collapsed into her seat. What a morning. About five

minutes later Lily Evans, one of her best friends, sat down across from her.

She had red hair and gorgeous green eyes.

"Have a good summer?" Lily asked with a smile.

"Oh yes Lils. Especially if you count the fact I have to take care of fifteen

kids and eight animals while Circe works. You know how hard it is to clean up

after those little rugrats!?"

"I can only imagine."

Lynn banged her head on the window dramatically. "You have no idea how lucky

you are to have only one sister."

"Tremendously lucky, especially when she's a witch hater."

"My brothers and sisters don't know. They don't even know I'm half sphinx

either." You see, Lynn was an extraordinary creature. She was half human, half

beast. Her mother had taken human form and had a child, i.e. Lynn.

Unfortunately for Lynn, she had no idea what kind of person her parents were;

they had been brutally murdered when she was three. Not exactly an age in

which you remembered important stuff like that.

Lynn had green eyes that flashed demonically in the dark, but she bewitched

them so they wouldn't do so and black hair that never stayed put no matter

what she did to it. Her claws, tail and black wings were retractable and she

could turn into a black panther at will. But there was only one thing she

could hide. Her fangs. There was just one thing she couldn't hide naturally

besides her eyes. Her fangs. They were the most troublesome feature of them

all. They were meant for chomping down on magical creatures (which she'd never

do, she was civilized) and repelled magic. To muggles, her fangs were just

some sort of birth defect. To wizards, it was a spell gone wrong.

"Smart move. Should've done that." Lily said with a grin. It faded as soon as

four boys walked in. The Marauders.

The first one had black hair and hazel eyes, his name was James. Peter was the

next to come in, with his sandy-blond hair and watery blue eyes. He was

followed by Remus, a boy with blond-brown hair and brown eyes. The last one

had black hair and blue eyes.

The one with black hair and blue eyes squeeze himself between Lynn and the

window, nearly knocking her off the seat. "Sirius!" She yelped, punching his

arm playfully.

He grinned. "Nice to see ya again too Lynn."

James took a seat near Lily and grinned. "Hey Lil. Nice summer?"

She glared at him. "Never call me Lil again, Potter, you impractical git..."

She said coldly as Peter took a seat next to James and Remus on Lynn's other

side.

"Oh, I know you're just teasing." James said, a smirk playing across his face.

Lily gave him a confused, blank look. "You see, I understand girl language.

When you say impractical git, you really mean manly stud!"

Lily looked at him speechless as the others laughed. "I…I can't believe what a

conceited idiot you are!" She said angrily, storming out.

"Gee…what'd I do?" James said, blinking in surprise.

"Oh don't worry James, she just called you insanely hot guy, girl lingo

remember?" Lynn said, trying to stop laughing. "You see, when I call Sirius an

insufferable moron, I really mean-"

"She really means a sexy playboy!" Sirius cut in, causing them all to laugh

again.

"You insufferable moron!"

"Why thank you."

Lynn giggled again and changed the subject. "James, honestly, you might want

to change your attitude sometimes. Lily likes intelligent guys who don't try

things so fast."

"So you're saying I'm a complete idiot?" James asked interestedly.

"Yes, idiot."

"Thanks."

"What?"

"You said girls mean the opposite of what they say, so you just called me smart."

Lynn groaned and slapped her forehead in mock annoyance. "I can't believe what

a genius you are."

"Hey, that's cold!"

"Deal with it." She grinned and stood up to change her robes. "Be back in a

jiffy!" She said.

"In other words, another hour or so…"

"Shaddap Jamesie."

Thirty minutes later she came back to find Regulus, Sirius' younger brother

blocking the door with his comrade Luscious. She knew they were probably

tormenting Sirius.

"Hey, do you think you could just fuck off? You're kinda in my way." She said

with an impatient air and an annoying smile.

"Oh yes princess, since the world revolves around you I guess I should just

leave." Regulus said with a mocking bow.

"Yes, you will all bow to me soon when I rule the world!" She said with mock

evil laughter. "Now, since I'm the princess, move you ugly mug from my line of

vision!"

Regulus grinned and allowed her through, pressing alarming close. His hot

breath prickled her skin. She shivered, feeling immediately uncomfortable.

"See you later princess." He said softly in her ear, and then shoved her into

the compartment.

Lynn growled and found her balance immediately due to her cat side's grace.

"Y'know Regulus, you are the perfect example why mother's should sometimes eat

their young."

"Don't talk about my mother you filthy little mudblood!"

"Then again…she'd probably eat Siri since she's a-" Lynn knew from the look on

Regulus' face she had gone to far. But she shook herself and pushed him

backwards, causing him to go off balance. "Buh-bye now!" She called as she

slammed the compartment shut.

"You're not mad at me are you?" She asked as she sat back down next to Sirius.

"Why should I be? You got my younger brother out of my hair, though I was

going to hex him…" He said with a raised brow.

"Ah, whatever." She said then propped herself up on Sirius' shoulder.

"Whoa, hey!" He said pushing her off.

"You took my window, you're my new pillow." Lynn said stubbornly.

"It's okay Lynn, you can lean against me." Remus said, looking up from his book.

"Thanks." She propped herself against his shoulder and her feet on Sirius' lap.

"HEY!" Sirius pushed her feet off. She re-propped them. After much argument,

Lynn ended up with her back propped against Sirius' shoulder and her feet

behind Remus' back. She soon fell asleep.

"Lynn, wake up." She heard Lily say gently, shaking her.

"Five more minutes Circe…" She mumbled, turning over.

"Five more minutes and you'll be on your way to Platform 9 ¾."

Lynn immediately perked up. "Why didn't you say so earlier!?" She asked,

seeing after a moment of confusion that the Marauders' were gone.

"Well, I did, but you probably didn't hear through all of that snoring…"

"Hey!"

"Merely stating the truth." Lily said with a grin as they ran off the train

and into the carriage the Marauders were in.

"Why didn't you wake me up!?"

"We tried, but hey, you were having too much fun in your dream. So who is

Matthew?" James asked in a fake-sweet voice.

"From the sounds of things, you were pretty close." Sirius said with a smirk.

She blushed. "He was my…..first and last boyfriend…." She said in a small

voice. It seemed silly seeing that Sirius was a dating machine, James was

crushing on Lily and as for Peter and Remus….you'll never know.

"Oh ho ho, a boyfriend…" Sirius said in a mock-serious voice. "You actually

had one?"

"Shaddap Siri! Your fan club doesn't count for anything."

"Really now?"

Lynn rolled her eyes and slumped against the window. She hadn't thought about

Matthew for six months. The thought of him made her want to cry. The breakup

had been really hard.

"You okay?" A voice said in her ear.

She recognized Remus' voice instantly. "I'm fine…just thinkin' about some old

memories. Stuff I ought to've let go already."

"Dwelling on the past can be hurtful yet sometimes it makes us realize what we

have."

Before she could respond, the carriage stopped and they climbed out. What an

interesting year it is going to be at Hogwarts. Was the lone thought they all

shared.

Author: I hope you liked this. It was a lot of fun to write. If you don't like don't

read please. I'm being polite now! I won't be after the third warning. REVIEW!


	2. Innocence isn’t always a good thing

Twisted Hearts

Author: Thanks for the reviews! Yes, this is still going to be a J/L S/OC R/OC

fict. Sorry, I don't think much of Peter, so he's going to stand alone. If you like

him, I apologize now. And wonder what you see in him. No, Lynn is NOT me. I don't

make self-insertion ficts. eye twitch And what's with all the slash ficts with

S/R!? They are like brothers! That's it!

Disclaimer: gets a red permanent marker gets a random person writes

something on their forehead Okay; now go and show the world! Person's forehead:

Silver doesn't own HP but would take claims if they were up

"If you can't beat them, arrange to have them beaten." -Anonymous

Chapter two: Innocence isn't always a good thing

Lynn yawned. "I still don't understand the point of History of Magic." She

murmured.

Sirius nodded, yawning as well. They were in class, and Professor Binns'

droning was making the whole class sleepy, even Remus. Peter was sleeping, his

head sideways in his arms, drooling. Sirius and James were playing a game of

setting pieces of parchment on fire then throwing water on it before it made

smoke, and Remus was trying hard not to yawn as he jotted down notes.

She suddenly had an idea. "Since you're not doing any pranks, my turn." She

muttered. Sirius just nodded, not really listening as he set an extra big

strip of parchment on fire then dousing it instantly. Binns didn't even blink

as a small ring of green smoke appeared.

"Whoops…wrong spell…" He muttered, waving his wand again, making the smoke

vanish.

Lynn muttered an incantation under her breath and flicked her wand. She

laughed quietly and waited to see if her spell worked. Five minutes later as

Binns was writing some notes down for them to write down, he made a mistake.

He got the eraser and tried to erase it, but it wouldn't.

After a few minutes of useless attempts, he finally gave up and started

droning on again. "That was weak…if you're going to play a prank, make it a

good one." Sirius muttered under his breath.

"Do one then, Oh Mighty One of the Pranks." Lynn said sarcastically.

Sirius glanced at Binns and grinned. "Piece o' cake." He waved his wand and

the ghost found himself hot pink instead of pearly white.

He didn't bat an eye and kept going on, even as students began giggling. James

grinned and waved his wand, causing someone in the front row to turn

yellow-skinned and green-haired. Soon a color fight broke out.

Lynn tried to hide a grin as Sirius' hair was turned pink and his skin purple.

He didn't look too happy when he muttered the counter-curse. He caught her

however and turned her black hair blue, her nose yellow and her skin silver.

"Oh yes, hilarious." She rolled her eyes as the Marauders roared with

laughter, tapping herself to get rid of the horrible color combination.

After class was over, Lynn shook herself from her daydream and started with

Remus towards the library. "I can't believe we're going to have a Charms test

tomorrow…it's only been one class!" She grumbled, setting down her books.

Remus nodded in agreement and set out his books in front of him.

When he left to get something else, Regulus passed by. He had been watching

from the shadows. "Why, hello there Princess." He drawled, sitting down in

Remus' seat.

"Hello git." Lynn said calmly even though her insides were frozen.

He flicked a strand of hair away from his face casually. "Is that a way to

treat a prince? Especially if he's going to ask you out." He said calmly.

Not only was Lynn confused, she was afraid. She never had dated after Matthew;

he had hurt her really bad. But that wasn't the only thing bugging her.

Regulus, the younger brother of one of her best friends, wasn't exactly on her

nice list. She'd heard of what had happened to the other girl that turned him

down. Let's just say she's not going to be out of St. Mungo's soon.

She swallowed. "Um….I'll think about it." She said, putting on a blank mask.

Regulus grinned and leaned over the table, brushing his lips against hers. She

flinched and slapped him, forgetting about the girl in the hospital. Before he

could hex her Remus showed up and got to him first.

"Petrificus Totalus." He said smoothly, causing Regulus to go rigid and fall

over. Lynn got up, picked up her books and turned to Remus.

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

"What are friends for?"

"Point taken." She stepped on Regulus' body, driving her heel where it hurts

and walked haughtily out of the library.

"He did WHAT?!" Sirius said angrily, his voice barely rising over a whisper

yet suggesting a shout.

"Calm down, I got him… good…" Lynn said, smirking a bit. "Then again, if it

weren't for Remus…" She shivered

Sirius cracked his knuckles out of annoyance. "You should've told us earlier.

I saw him in the hall, would've givin' him an extra good hex… maybe pound his

face in.."

"Gee, I never knew you cared so much."

Before Sirius could come up with a witty remark, Remus cut in. "Isn't Regulus

going to come after her now? You remember what happened to Donna…"

"Oh we'll take care of him." Sirius said with a smirk.

"Not without me!" Lynn declared hotly.

"Just don't get in the way."

"Shut it Siri. It's my revenge."

Author: Just letting you know about the quotes, I get them from everywhere and most

of them are anonymous. I nicked them from all over the place so you more than likely

have heard of them before. But face it; don't we all take quotes from others?

Review!


	3. Revenge! Or…… not?

TWISTED HEARTS

Author: sigh Thanks to all that review, few as you are, really appreciate it! I

don't set goals for how many reviews to get, but I'd like to get at least 5 per

chapter. It helps me update faster and I'd like to hear your feedback. Tell me if

you see an informational error, a grammatical error or spelling error or any kind of

error! And I appreciate any ideas you may have for me. And excuse the quote, I

couldn't think of anything else.

Oh yeah, sorry about the whole Lucius, Luscious thing, my computer auto-corrected it

and I didn't notice it till someone pointed it out. I'll fix it later, thanks

ShadowoftheWolves for telling me so!

-Always remember...if the world didn't suck, we'd all fall off.

-Anonymous

Chapter three: Revenge! Or…… not?

Lynn sighed. The last week had been hell. Regulus had tried to practically

kill her at least twenty times. Luckily one of the Marauders or Lily was

always around to help her out. Even Peter was getting in on the act, which

surprised her because he was always quiet. She knew him, but not really well

from the last four years they had been 'friends.' From what she could tell

however, he was a really weird kid that was nearly a squib.

Just as she was thinking this, Peter was looking nervously over his shoulder

as he escorted her back to the Common Room. "You really ought to relax, we're

nearly there. Besides, they may be as evil as snakes, but they're not as

slippery as them." Lynn said in what she hoped would be a soothing voice.

Peter tensed. "I….I suppose so… but still…. I remember when in third grade a

few kids who were mad at me hid in the shadows and pounced.."

"Which is a very cowardly tactic…" She muttered under her breath. But she

shrugged it off. "Ah, they're idiots anyway. Now, be a proper escort and…."

She grinned and looped her arm in his chubby one.

He blinked in surprise and blushed a bit. "Right, milady." He said in a rather

fake-sounding Old English accent.

He and Lynn laughed, but it subsided when Regulus came into view. "Aw, great.

You just have to spoil fun, don't you?!" She said with a roll of her eyes,

immediately un-looping her arm and getting out her wand.

Peter did so as well.

"Now, now love. I just want to talk. Though I'd wish to do it in private…" He

said, his eyes narrowing at Peter.

Peter swallowed and flinched. "I can handle myself, seeing as your cronies are

gone, Regulus dear. Peter, go, and if I'm not back in twenty minutes, get the

rest of the Marauders." Lynn said coolly. Peter nodded and left. "Well, spit

it out, you've only got…" She checked her watch. "Nineteen minutes and

thirty-seven seconds."

A slow smile crept over his face. "Not very smart, love." He said slyly.

"Wha- Oh crap." Lucius and, to her surprise, Serverus came out from the

shadows. Along with Narcissa, Bellatrix, and a few other Slytherins she didn't

recognize. "I feel so honored, all these people to take on little ol' me? Gee,

you shouldn't have." She said with a nervous laugh.

Regulus slowly advanced, causing her to back up into a Slytherin male. He

pushed her violently, throwing her into Regulus' arms. "You know, I'm willing

to forgive you if you'll go out with me." He said smoothly, his grip

tightening.

"Not if my life depended on it!" She said angrily, spitting in her face since

she couldn't slap him due to the fact her arms were being pinned down to her

sides.

"That very well may be!" His eyes flashed angrily and he threw her to the

floor. She easily found her balance since she had expected something like

this, but it didn't help much. Eight curses fired at her at once as she fired

one at Regulus. She was thrown into a wall, refusing to scream. She fired one

last hex as she fell unconscious.

A week later she woke, her head pounding, eyes still blurred. "Hey, she's

awake!" She heard James shout. She groaned at the noise that was made

instantly.

"Remus tried to bring you your homework, but we wouldn't let him." Sirius said

proudly.

"I thought as much, so I brought it." Lily said with a smirk.

"You enjoy tormenting me don't you?"

"Payback is more like it."

Lynn groaned again. "People, people, please. And no Lily, I'm not doing my

homework…. Not until I'm out of the hospital." She said finally.

A bit of a hush fell over the small group. She blinked away a few tears that

had welled up from the burning light and finally could make out everyone. The

marauders, Lily, Stephanie, Emma, and a few other Gryffindors were there,

peering at her anxiously.

"Um….. that might not be for a while.." Lily said a little uncertainly.

"What do you mean?"

"Er… well, she managed to change you back from being a slug…. But you still

got some fur and your ears are slightly slimy….." Remus said timidly.

It took her a second to register that. "WHAT?!"

"You heard him. Besides, it's not as bad as what happened to poor Donna.

You're lucky, you got if off easy." Melanie stated, a 6th-year Gryffindor. The

others nodded in agreement.

Lynn smiled a bit. "Very luck indeed." She reached to scratch behind her ears

since they were itching and found it slimy indeed. "Ugh! Anyone got a tissue?"

She said, her face showing her repulsion.

Stephy grinned. "Here." She said, giving her a handkerchief. Lynn wiped her

ears and saw the orange goo.

"Disgusting."

Sirius took the hanky for inspection. "Hey, before it was purple." He said,

chucking it in the garbage. "What'd they hex you with?"

Lynn shrugged. "I dunno…"

"Madame Mary had a devil of a time trying to find a counter-curse. She had us

researching it for hours. Good thing we have ol' Moony." James said, patting

Remus on the back.

Remus smiled a little, but he didn't give off the happiness feel. More like

worried. They normally didn't use his nickname in front of others.

"Interesting nickname you got there. Where's mine?" Lynn said with a grin.

"How about Slime Ears?" Sirius said with an innocent smile.

"Oh, Shaddap." She said as she took another hanky from someone else and wiped

her ears. "Weird…. The goo is pink." She said as she threw that one away as

well.

But then she realized something. Fur….maybe her sphinx side had gotten out of

control?! She looked down at herself, trying to find a patch of the hair. She

finally found some on her arm. It was chestnut, not black. She was safe. She

sighed in relief. Lily caught it, and, realizing what she had been thinking,

nodded, smiling softly. Her secret was safe… for a while.

"Hey Lynn, mind if I have one of these?" Sirius asked, breaking her train of

thought. She blinked in surprise. There was a mound of sweets on the table

next to her and she hadn't even realized that.

"Knock yourself out."

Sirius grinned. "Thanks." He opened a chocolate and ate it before it could hop

away. They had a small feast of sweets and butterbeer that had suddenly showed

up from the Marauder's cloaks. She decided it was best not to ask questions.

A week later Lynn was released. She was glad to be gone from the hospital

wing, even if she hadn't even begun her homework, getting annoyed looks from

Lily.

No one noticed, since, most weren't up at three thirty in the morning, that

Lynn snuck down and pulled out her sketch pad. She smiled softly to herself

and begun to draw the one person she secretly liked, for not even Lily knew.

"Lynn?" Came a male voice from behind, startling her.

Author: Dun Dun Dunn! Well, hope you liked it, it was fun writing! Review please!


	4. Conversations

TWISTED HEARTS

Author: changed the summary yet again, but don't worry, same storyline. Oh yeah, and this story is going to be pretty long. I have it all planned out. And this story was also created/written/helped by Naoko-san.

_"You guys line up alphabetically by height." __  
__- Bill Peterson, Florida State football coach_

Chapter four: Conversations

Lynn gasped and hurriedly closed the sketchbook. She turned around. "Oh….Sirius…. you frightened me!"

He cocked an eyebrow. "You frightened? I come downstairs to sneak out for a date and there you are, on the couch. I thought you were Professor Mcgonagall or something."

"Gee thanks. Mcgonagall? You're a real charmer."

Sirius chuckled. "You were the one who was hunched over like an old woman."

"Mcgonagall isn't that old."

"To you grandma, maybe, but to us young folk she's ancient."

"Hardy harr harr."

"What were you doing down here at three in the morning anyway?"

"Uh…. Nothing…." She tried unsuccessfully to hide the sketchbook. He spotted her doing so and grabbed it.

"What's this?" Sirius opened in and started flipping through it. Lynn immediately tried to get it, clawing at him.

Being taller than her, he held it up out of her reach. "What were you drawing?"

"Just…something…" Lynn jumped up and snatched at it, but he jerked it out of reach.

He turned from her, facing the fire and opened it. "Hey… you draw pretty good. That's Lily and James right?"

Lynn breathed a sigh of relief. Of course…if he was the one who opened it he wouldn't see the drawings she had tapped with her wand thanks to that spell Lily had given her. She had come up with the excuse that she was going to use it for her diary since the kids back home kept looting her room and reading it. She hadn't lied; she was using it for her diary too.

She sighed and sat back on the couch. "Fine, look through it. It's just that I suck at drawing."

Sirius snorted. "If you think this sucks you must think Van Go died poor."

"He did."

"Oh yeah…." Once he was done he threw the book back at her and glanced at his watch. "Aw man, now I'm twenty minutes late!"

"You're the one who wanted to destroy my privacy." Sirius didn't comment as he ran out of the Common Room. Lynn sighed again. "And I know I'm not the only one who thinks this when I say Jenny is the luckiest girl in the school." She muttered to herself. She flipped back to the page she had been drawing on.

She finished Sirius' hair and eyes and started on the face when she glanced at her watch and yelped. It was almost five in the morning! After a second of wondering when Sirius was going to get back, she went up to her dormitory and collapsed onto her bed after muttering at how oblivious boys were.

"Up up up!" Stephie shouted into Lynn's ear, pulling off her blankets. She groaned and pulled her pillow over her head.

"Five more minutes…" She mumbled.

"Uh-uh-uh! It's late enough. Time to rise and shine!" Stephie said in a chirpy, perky voice. She grabbed Lynn's pillow from her.

Lynn sighed and rolled out of bed. "Christ, you're annoying. Can you ever not be happy?"

"I'm just an optimistic person."

"Screw being optimistic, I'm a pessimist."

"Now, now Lynn. Get off your lazy bum and get ready. I will not allow tardiness!" Lynn had forgotten that Stephy was a control freak as well as an optimist.

With another groan, Lynn dressed and went down for breakfast. Lily was there. She took one look at her and grinned. "A Stephy wakening?"

"Yes." She said grumpily. She wasn't a morning person.

Lily chuckled again but stifled it when the Marauders sauntered down, sitting by and across from them. She busied herself with her toast as Lynn snickered. She had been saying some interesting things last night. Lily shot her a be-quiet-or-you're-gonna-die look. Lynn raised a brow, but didn't say anything on the matter. She nodded and Lynn and left.

"Did anyone else know that Lynn likes to stay up at three in the morning drawing?" Sirius said, breaking the sleepy silence.

Remus shook his head, yawning. "And you would know this because-?"

"Because he was going out to be with Jenny." James answered for him, snickering. "So, did you two hit it off last night?"

Sirius shook his head. "Nah… just a small make-out session. Nothing more." He looked a bit disappointed. "Over and week and nothing. This is defiantly a two-week dropper. Too bad…she's a knock out…."

Lynn rolled her eyes. "Not every girl is willing to throw all they got at you. That would be considered sluttish, and not all of us are sluts."

He pretended to pout. "Aw, why now."

She gave him a glare. "Because some of us don't want to throw it all away for a two week fling. Ever heard of taking it slow?"

"Hm…" He pretended to think. "I think that was mentioned before…but that's before my time."

She sighed. "You're so full of yourself."

Just then the mail came in and at least a thousand love letters landed in front of Sirius. Lynn pushed off the ones that had landed on her plate. "Honestly Siri, can you have your little fan service deliver to your room? Some of us are trying to eat."

Sirius shrugged. "I can't help it if I'm popular with the ladies." He saw a few looking at him from the Ravenclaw table and smiled charmingly. They squealed and began talking amongst themselves excitedly.

Remus blushed as about ten letters landed in front of him, looking very meager compared to Sirius. James pouted. "Oh sure, they get letters and I get nothing."

Lynn ignored James and grinned at Remus. "Aw Remy, you got a wittle fan club! How cute." Remus' blush deepened as he took one and opened it. His eyes widened and he threw it down immediately, looking frightened and disturbed. Lynn picked it up. "What's wrong?"

She snickered as she began to read it. "What is it?! Read it aloud!" James cheered. Peter looked at the letter curiously.

"Yeah." He said. Sirius was still pouring over his own letters, throwing about ten in his bag reading one and repeating the process.

"Okay, okay! It says:

_Remus, love_

_Why is it you look away when I look at you? You know very well I like you. I need to know if you like me back. I long for you and daydream about you all the time. Please, tell me what you think of me! I can't go on if not!_

-_Hannah_-" James was howling with laughter once Lynn was done.

Remus looked intimidated. "I don't know what to do!" He said anxiously.

"Do you like her?" Sirius asked.

"Oh no, you're not giving him advice!" Lynn said, putting a silence spell on him. Sirius glared at her, saying things angrily but due to the spell, they didn't know what he was saying.

"…..no…." Remus said after a moment's thought.

"Then turn her down easy. She'll get over it. Don't do it in poetry format or in a letter, that will screw you over. Make sure to do it to her face too, not go tell her friends."

Remus blinked. "Okaaaaay…"

Peter snickered. "All of these letters are from Hannah."

Sirius was making gestures with his hands, most of them rather rude. "Oh fine, you can speak." Lynn muttered the counter-spell and Sirius growled.

"Finally!" Lynn merely grinned. "Remus, if the girl likes you, go for it. You may find you might like her too."

Lynn shook her head. "Oh brother Sirius, that's why I put the spell on you."

"I don't know Sirius….I'm not sure a relationship will help me in my _condition_."

Sirius blinked. "Oh yeah….maybe it'll be better for you."

James shook his head. "Talk about it later." He murmured, looking at Lynn.

"What condition?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" They all said in unison.

"You know that makes you even more suspicious."

"Sorry, top secret Ministry business. We've said too much. If we say anymore we'll have to kill you." James joked. Peter laughed hysterically in his weird little way.

Lynn raised a brow. "Is that so?"

Sirius also raised a brow, but in a much sexier fashion. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Lynn almost felt herself blush, but she easily managed to fight it down. She had learned to control herself a long time ago when she had wanted to stop crying. "I'll get it out of you eventually."

Remus looked a bit worried, but it was replaced by his usual mildly amused expression. "Maybe we'll tell you when you're old and on your death bed."

"Which'll be soon." Sirius added, laughing.

"But don't worry, I'll buy you a heart monitor." Peter butted in, laughing at his own joke. No one else did but he didn't seem to notice.

"You guys should be comedians." She said sarcastically.

"Why thank you." James said, getting up and taking a bow.

She rolled her eyes and got up, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "I'm going to class now, you clowns. Ciao." She waved and left.

Sirius sighed and slumped in his chair once she was out of sight. James looked at him with a grin. "What's wrong?" He raised a brow. "You don't like ol' Lynn do ya?"

"And what if I did? You have Lily."

Remus blinked. "You like Lynn?"

"I thought you guys were brother and sister." Peter said stupidly.

"You don't listen much, do you Wormtail?" James said disgustedly. Peter only shrugged.

"What's it to you Moony?"

"Nothing. Just surprised is all."

Sirius shook his head. "And to answer the question, I don't. She's not the kind of girl I go after."

"That's why I was surprised."

The bell ran just then and they packed up, walking to class, not picking up the subject again.

Author: That took me a bit ; All well. Please review!


	5. Innocent Kiss

TWISTED HEARTS

Author: I don't think I'll be changing the summary again. Don't worry. And excuse me

if this chapter doesn't make a lot of sense in the end or if you think I'm making

the characters act a bit weirdly. --;; you know how it is to make things happen you

have to make them do things….

Freakin-person- I can't really tell you about Remus and Lynn because it would ruin a

few things that happen later.

Danielle and Carmen- I did check out your stories. They're pretty good - Only

problem is that I can't review because my computer's setting is screwed and won't

let me log in so I have someone else update my stories. Sorry.

Xx Thunderstruck xX- there's going to be a lot of Regulus bashing so stayed tuned!

As for Sirius and Lynn…is it really that obvious --; All well…. This chapter will

explain their 'relationship' ;

"I tried sniffing coke once but the ice cubes got stuck to my nose."

-unknown-

Chapter five: Innocent kiss

"Would you pass the marmalade?" James asked Lynn, interrupting her thoughts.

She handed it to him, feeling irritable.

"It wasn't that far away." She muttered.

James blinked. "Are you okay?"

Lynn nodded and bit into her toast. Lily sighed. "Lynn, you can't snap at

everyone because you're anxious."

"I'll snap all I want." She said, making a snapping motion with her mouth,

causing her teeth to click together. The noise was magnified because of her

fangs. Lily shuddered.

"I hate that sound."

"I know." Lynn grinned, becoming her old self.

Just then Sirius sauntered down, looking tiered. He yawned and looked at them

all bleary-eyed. "Hi." He mumbled.

"You didn't get up-up-up on time this morning!" Lynn said, imitating Stephy's

perkiness.

"Oh shut up." He said through another yawn.

"Jenny and you stay up that late?" James asked, smirking.

"So you guys finally hit it off?" Remus asked, surprising everyone a bit.

"No…we stayed up talking all night. I'm going to break up with her today."

"You are such a jerk!" Lynn said angrily, getting up and stalking off.

Sirius blinked. "She never got touchy about this before."

James sighed and shook his head. "You're almost as bad as Peter."

"Am I really that stupid?"

"Hey!" Peter said indignantly.

Remus sighed. "You honestly don't understand Sirius?"

He growled. "What do you think?!"

"Forget it." Remus shook his head disgustedly.

"She's on edge today because…" Lily hesitated. "Because her foster mother

might be evicted and she doesn't want her brothers and sisters out on the

street. The babysitters raised their prices. Housing is also getting harder to

find. Especially when there are seventeen people and eight animals not

including the fish. She might drop out."

Sirius blinked. "Why doesn't she tell us any of this?"

Lily snorted. "Probably because you wouldn't understand." She shook her head

when he looked even more surprised. "You're rich. She's not. Your family is

well taken care of. Hers isn't."

"Doesn't mean we're happy." He said bitterly.

"That may be so, Lily….but I think another thing is also bothering Lynn. She

just may be at the boiling point." Remus said, ignoring Sirius' remark.

"Oh…so you know about Matthew's letter…"

"Yes, and I don't think love life's should be discussed in front of her." He

said, giving Sirius a look.

He growled but didn't comment. Everyone was making him look like the bad guy.

"She should've told us." He muttered under his breath.

"Girls don't always tell guys everything." Peter said. Remus, looking

surprised, nodded.

Lily sighed and got up. "You should apologize Sirius." She left without

another word.

James suddenly looked stricken. "What's wrong?" Remus asked.

"I forgot to ask Lily if she wanted to go to Hogsmead with me."

"I can answer that." Sirius said with a grin.

"What?"

"No."

"I didn't even talk to her…"

"I kind've agree with Lily, Sirius." Remus said, interrupting their conversation.

"But I didn't do anything!" But he got up and sighed. "If it'll get you off my

back…" He left, following Lynn's trail. "Lynn!" He called to her once he

caught up.

She turned around. "What?" She said, suddenly calm and cool.

"Why were you so mad at me and not the others?"

"Why'd you come after me? Normally you like to wait till the person comes to

you." She raised a brow.

Sirius blinked. "Good point…"

Lynn snorted. "You're such a moron."

Sirius laughed. When Lynn gave him 'the look' he smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, every time I hear the word moron I think of the 'girl lingo'

conversation we had."

Lynn blinked then started laughing. "You moron, you actually took me

seriously." She realized the pun in that and cracked up again. Sirius

chuckled.

He shook his head and smiled. "You will be cracking jokes till you die."

Lynn didn't say anything else. She smiled at him. "As much as I hate to admit

this, I'm sorry for blowing up at you. I've had a lot on my mind."

He nodded. "I suppose I'll forgive you." To his surprise Lynn suddenly pulled

in, kissing him. An even greater surprise was the way his body reacted. His

arms wrapped around her, pulling her close.

But she pulled away and jerked out of reach, smirking. "If you paid more

attention, that might have been yours." She left without another word.

Sirius stood their blinking. People who had observed the scene snickered. He

glared at them and they started walking again. 'I'll get her for that one!' He

thought angrily to himself.

One thing was bothering him. When he was kissed or when he kissed a girl, sure

it was nice, but this was…different somehow. The feeling had felt rushed and

it swelled and…. burst for lack of better words. He felt a bit dizzy. But he

easily shook off the feeling. The bell rang and he went to class, feeling a

bit relieved that Lynn wasn't in his class since she was stubborn about taking

a class she thought was useless, i.e. Muggle Studies and Divination.

Lynn sighed. She was skipping her classes today. She fell onto her bed,

groaning. 'Why did you do that?! You're such an idiot." A voice said in her

head. She growled. 'Sirius really hates you now.'

But it had been so hard to resist. After three years of crushing on him and he

finally did something that was remotely sweet…well…. her feelings instantly

became jumbled. She sighed and closed her eyes. At least the kiss had been

nice. Even if it had been short…and probably the last she'd ever receive. From

him anyway. Once she was ready for a full relationship, she'd start looking

for a date.

She turned into her cat form in case anyone decided to come in and wouldn't

bother her. She curled into a ball, tail covering her eyes, and fell asleep,

ears twitching. It was an hour later when she woke up a thought struck her.

'Cat's are portrayed as seductive… was that what had happened to me?' She

wouldn't have kissed Sirius under normal circumstance. 'Maybe it's exercising

some control over me since my mind's been everywhere but earth today…'

She thought good and hard. There was only one other time she had gotten out of

control that was to her knowledge. She had gotten so angry she couldn't

control anything. She turned into a black panther with wings and… well… she

slaughtered everyone there who witnessed it. She shuddered at that memory.

That's why she never got very mad and put control on her all her emotions.

Lynn sighed and turned back into her human form. "I hate being a half-breed."

She muttered, retracting her wings. They glittered like a raven's in the

candlelight. Wait…. candlelight?! She ran to the window. The full moon

glittered beautifully.

She let out a moan as she fell to the ground, writhing in pain. A minute later

it was over. She stood up on all four paws. She was in her sphinx form. Lynn

shook out her mane of hair and flexed her wings. Bearing her fangs she opened

the window and flew out towards the Forbidden Forest.

Author: I'll update soon because I have a lot of chapters written. I'm just spacing

them out .


	6. What a Whirl We Live In

TWISTED HEARTS

A: In case you're wondering Remus won't even meet the girl he's going to be paired

with for a bit, maybe in the next chapter, or maybe in the next two chapter….or

maybe I'm lying and you've been introduced to her already O.o You never know…I

might change my mind…..

xxxsaphiretearxxx- blinking indicates surprise, that's all. I'll try to cut down

The Contessa- I'll use your quote later, k? This was already picked out, sorry

"It takes 42 muscles to smile, so instead pick up your middle finger and say 'bite

me' in a bitchy tone."

-Anonymous -

Chapter six: what a whirl we live in

Lynn woke with a pounding headache. "Uhn…." She groaned, pulling herself out

of bed. Her clothes were ripped and dried blood was on her hands. She shook

herself awake. Last night had been the full moon. When the moon was full, she

went berserk in her sphinx form and hunted like a true predator. She ran to

the shower before anyone could see her and turned on the water.

While the water was pouring over her, she started thinking about everything.

Her life sucked at the moment. She had screwed things over with Sirius, her

foster might be evicted, she might have to drop out of the only good thing in

her life and to top it all off… Matthew was transferring here. He said he

wanted to get back with her, but she wasn't so sure she wanted to.

She sighed and turned off the water. After drying off a bit with a towel she

turned to look in a mirror. Her amber-green eyes were glowing with inner

thoughts, none of them her own. Her damp black hair was plastered to her face,

shining in the light. Her skin was naturally pale, no matter how hard she

tried to tan it and she noticed a pimple forming on her nose. She wrinkled the

named body part, looking at her form in repulsion. Even her eyelashes were

off, they didn't curl like most, they slanted downwards.

She growled and punched the mirror, not wanting to see herself. It cracked as

crimson splattered on its normally smooth surface. Lynn removed her fist and

looked at it. Cuts no one ever saw because she normally wore gloves that

covered her knuckles. The scars were pearly white, making them look paler than

the rest of her skin. But there was one cut that was hard to not ignore if her

gloves were off.

It ran from her ring finger, crossed over down her middle, over her pointer's

knuckle and ended at her thumb. She remembered all too well how she had gotten

it. It was during that time when she had slaughtered all of those muggles, she

had scratched at herself out of desperation, trying to snap out of it. Even if

it didn't work, it served as a reminder for what she had done.

Not that she really needed one.

Lynn fingered it gently, shuddering a bit. She suddenly let out a torrent of

curses, yelling them at the top of her lungs after putting a silencing charm

on the room. She refused to cry, she just wouldn't do it! Once she was done,

She looked at the broken glass from the mirror. She took a piece of it,

fingering it lightly, then allowed herself to submit to the darkness.

She woke an hour later, head killing her more than before. She didn't groan

this time. She wiped the blood away from the fresh wound and mopped the

crimson off the floor. She took out her wand and muttered something, causing

the mirror to repair itself.

Lynn sighed and looked down at her arm. "I lost myself again…" She muttered

quietly. She put her glove back on. It would cover the cut for it went halfway

to her elbow. There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Lynn! You've been in there for over a decade! We need to use the bathroom

too!" A voice she recognized as Phoebe's called.

"One sec!" She replied back. After a quick inspection to make sure no blood or

anything else was to be found, she opened the door after covering herself with

a towel.

"Finally!" Phoebe said, pushing her aside and slamming the door.

"She really had to go, huh?" Lynn said, grinning.

Stephy, who had been sitting on her bed, grinned back. "Yup."

Lynn dressed and sat on her own bed and she suddenly remembered something

James had said a long time ago.

Flashback

"Don't mess with Sirius." James warned after she had a rather flirtatious

conversation with the guy in question.

"What do you mean?"

"Just don't mess with him. If you anger him, he can be as bad as Regulus."

"Nonsense. Besides, I was just kidding around."

"Were you?" He sounded so serious, she felt very nervous suddenly. "You will

get hurt if you keep messing around."

Lynn gave him a look, unsure. James never was this serious. Was he playing a

prank on her? "Um…right."

"If he wants something, he'll get it." James sighed and suddenly lightened up.

"Did you see the Quidditch match between Ireland and England? It was wicked!"

Lynn blinked in surprise, but nodded and they conversed on that subject.

Though she kept thinking of what James had just said to her.

End Flashback

"Don't mess with Sirius…" She said softly to herself.

Lynn glanced at Sirius who was sitting one seat to the left across from her.

He ignored her, busily chatting with James. She sighed. He hadn't said a word

to her for the past few days.

But then he suddenly looked straight at her, a small smile on his face. "So

what do you think Lynn, should James stay with his black hair or change it?"

She blinked. "Eh….I can change it for him." She waved her wand at it turned

purple with pink stripes.

"Hey! Change it back!" James said, running a frantic hand through his hair as

Sirius and Peter roared with laughter. Remus was too busy with his book to

know what was going on. Like usual.

Lynn smirked. "Why should I?"

"Because if you don't I'll put a silencer on you all day."

"You'd be doing us both a favor. My mouth always is getting me in trouble."

She laughed, but turned his hair black again. He sighed in relief. Lynn bit

into some bacon to suppress her laughter.

Then the owls came in. Like usual, Sirius got his fan letters and Remus got

some from Hannah. Lynn looked up expectantly for hers. Sure enough, a bundle

landed in front of her. She smiled when she saw a few bore the handwriting of

her younger brothers and sisters.

But when she started reading them, she felt herself beginning to tear. She

quickly wiped them away. "Is there something wrong?" Remus asked quietly,

peering at her from over his book.

She nodded and went back to reading. Here were some of the letters:

Deer Big Sis,

Wee all miss you and hop taht you com home soon for the howlidays. It's been a

little hard here, and wee want you bac soon! Love you,

Reni

Dear Sister,

I hope you're doing well. I tried to correct Reni's letter, but she wouldn't

let me. All well. But she's telling the truth, no matter how much I hate to

admit it. We all miss you and want you home. Circe doesn't keep order around

here like you do, and we wouldn't have to hire babysitters. But don't drop

out! That's the last thing you should do. Education is everything. Well, I

have to go, it's my turn to do dishes, see ya!

Donald.

Lynn had to laugh at how her eight-year-old brother tried to act like he was a

grown-up 

Sister,

I'm so excited! I've got my first boyfriend! But um, anyway, mom's been under

some stress and keeps snapping at everyone. It really sucks. She made Rei-rei

cry yesterday. She yelled at me for putting socks in the microwave. I just

wanted them to be warm! The weather's freezing! Well, I miss you and I hope

you come home for Christmas. Ciao,

Mimi

Lynn wiped away fresh tears, and pulled out Circe's letter.

Lynn dear,

I'm afraid to say that we've gotten in even more trouble with the landlord.

But I am pleased to say that since Mimi just turned 13 we can use her to

baby-sit. But she hates doing it, unfortunately. We could use your help

however. You are going to come home for the Holidays, right? I'm going to have

to pull four shifts during the break, works been murder. I might as well be

living there. Rei-rei misses you terribly, even more than the rest and has

dubbed her teddy bear 'Lynn-eny.' Well, this letter has to come to an end

sometime. With lots of love,

Madame Circe

Lynn sighed. Rei-rei. How she missed her! She had only just turned three and

was the cutest little thing. The thought of her hugging her with her tiny

arms, placing her small hand into hers, made her want to cry. Without another

word she stuffed the letters into her bag and ran out of the Great Hall.

The others blinked after her. "Is she alright?" Sirius asked, concern lining

his voice lightly.

"She got some letters from her family." Remus said quietly.

Lily sighed. "How horrible."

"She seemed happy at first, but then saddened. It's kind of our fault I suppose."

"How so?"

"Sirius, you've been ignoring her."

Sirius blinked. "No I haven't. I just didn't have anything to say."

"You, nothing to say? You're joking right?" James said, laughing a bit. Peter

laughed along with him.

Sirius shrugged. "Just….didn't…"

Lynn didn't show up for classes that day and no one heard from her.

Sirius was trotting up the girl's dorm room stairs in dog form to see his new

girlfriend, Tina, when his ears picked up a noise. Someone was crying. He

followed it to the fifth-year dorms. He went into the hallway and transformed

into his human form before continuing. He couldn't hear the crying anymore,

but he figured who it was. It had to be Lynn.

He found his way to her and five other girl's dorms, and opened the door

cautiously. Lynn was sitting on what he supposed was her bed, face in her

hands, crying softly. He noticed instantly the letters that were littered

about her, damp from her tears.

Being the person he was, and allowed himself in. She didn't bother to look

up, her body wracked with silent sobs. He sat next to her. "Lynn…." He said

softly, realizing that this was a good opportunity to get her back, as

unfeeling as it sounded.

She finally looked up, her eyes red, but strangely not puffy. She wiped her

cheeks to no avail, sniffing. "Sirius…. How'd you get up here?"

"That's not important. Are you alright?" He asked gently, working his charm on

her.

"I'm…I'm fine…" She said shakily, still on the verge of tears.

He placed an arm around her shoulders, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear

with the other hand. "Are you sure?"

She sighed. "No." She suddenly started crying again, except this time she

hugged him, tears falling on his chest. He blinked in surprise, but decided

that he could work this to his advantage. He started stroking her hair, trying

to comfort her. Once she finally got a hold of herself, she realized what she

had done, and blushed crimson. She pushed away. "sorry…" She murmured.

He smiled. "It wasn't a problem." He stroked her cheeks, rubbing away the

tears. She looked at him, surprised, and he seized the chance. He kissed her,

causing her to fall down on the bed. Lynn wrapped her arms around his neck,

pulling him down. Seeing her passion, he realized this would be the perfect

opportunity. He tried to pull away, but he found that his body wouldn't let

him. And he found he was reluctant, which scared him further. They finally

broke apart, panting.

Once Lynn got her breath, she shivered. "Was that from sympathy or something

else?" She said suddenly.

He blinked, still trying to recover from his body's doings. After all, once it

doesn't obey, it doesn't really feel like yours, right? "What?"

"Was the kiss out of sympathy or did you do it for another reason?"

"Another reason." He could still get her back. Tell her he only did it because

he wanted revenge. But he found he couldn't say it.

"What was the reason?" Lynn asked boldly. She always was that kind of girl who

didn't like idle chit-chat and always got straight to the point. He almost

smiled. Sirius didn't trust himself to speak so he just shrugged. Lynn sighed.

"Just go away…" She lay down, pulling her pillow over her head.

It was only then he finally understood what Remus had told him yesterday.

Flashback

Sirius shrugged impatiently, not wanting to really stay in the library. He

wanted to practice Quidditch with James. But Remus held him back. "If there

was a girl that liked you and she was a friend, would you date her?"

Sirius shrugged again. "I dunno, if she was pretty maybe…" He thought for a

moment. "We don't have a friend who's a girl… Prongs maybe…"

Remus shook his head impatiently. "Forget it Padfoot, I wasn't joking. But

keep in mind that there are others who consider you a friend that aren't apart

of the Marauders."

"Whatever...can I leave now?"

"If you want to."

"Finally!" He left the library as quickly as he could.

End Flashback

He looked down at Lynn and realized she was a girl. I mean, he knew she was a

girl, just not a girl girl, like one you'd actually date. He guessed because

he hung out with her for so long, he thought of her as 'one of the guys,' just

not close enough to be a Marauder. He also realized two other things.

Author: I was thinking of naming this chapter flashbacks…..hm….well, hope you liked

it. Woo, this story is going to be long. Sorry if the formatting is irritating, but

it's not my fault!


	7. Realization

TWISTED HEARTS

Author: ……sorry, I have writers block lately and internet's been down

Kirjava Deamon: I never had her do underage magic…. I mean, the spell was pretty

basic, learned already by 5th year. Though if you're talking about the fact she used

the spell in her house….she got the warning later but I chose not to mention it,

you'll see

Kylie & Anne: um….Lily isn't going to be in this story as much as I'd like….it's

more focused on Sirius/ OC and Remus/OC than L/J But I'll try a bit more… see how it

goes….

"Fighting for peace is like screwing for virginity: essentially useless no matter

how u look at it."

(Quote was given to me by The Contessa)

Chapter Seven: Realization

Sirius realized that he was fond of her and she loved him. But…could he date

her? That was a hard question. For one, he was in a relationship with Belinda

and he didn't like ruining reputations because he wanted to date another,

secondly, Lynn was his friend, like Remus had said. You just don't date

friends. Thirdly, Matthew was coming soon and judging how she had been in the

carriage, she missed him. Or was it that she hated him? There was a thin line

between love and hate that was hard to recognize.

He sighed. He didn't want to get into something complicated. "I'm sorry…I have

to…. See someone…"

Lynn took the pillow from her head and he realized she had been crying more.

"All right… but…"

Sirius raised a brow, becoming his old self. "But what?"

"Don't tell anyone about…what happened… we're friends, nothing more." She

said, the firmness coming back to her voice.

He laughed, relieved. He thought she'd ask him out or something, though it

didn't really sound like Lynn. Then again, he never had seen Lynn cry. It was

shocking. "A kiss doesn't mean anything, especially not to me." He said, a bit

coldly. He was still a bit mad that he hadn't been able to pull away. She

didn't say anything as she wiped away the rest of her tears. He nodded to her

and left.

Lynn sighed and fell down onto her tear-streaked pillow, tiered. She had

really let it out. She hadn't really cried since…well… since she had lost her

parents. That was when she made a promise to herself to not cry like that

again. Even when Matthew broke up with her she hadn't cried this hard.

Yet… she still wanted to cry.

Sirius had been so cold to her, even after that wonderful kiss. She still

couldn't believe that it had happened. Matthew sure as hell hadn't been that

passionate. Then again, Sirius had more practice than anyone. But before she

could think about it anymore, she fell asleep. She had gone way beyond her

emotional limits today.

She woke later that night, still feeling exhausted. But she got out of bed and

forced herself to take a shower. After she dressed she's a bit of a Goth, so

it was a corset top with a black miniskirt under her robes which she tied

about her loosely she went downstairs, sketchbook in hand. She had to get her

feelings down on something, and writing wasn't going to calm her. Lynn started

on a new drawing, leaving the other Sirius one for later. The drawing would be

hard to describe in exact detail, especially since it was about her jumbled

feelings. But to give you an idea of what it was:

Birds were flying upside-down, the clouds had lace weaving throughout them,

the grass was weedy, the flowers petals wiped clean, floating about as a gray

wind swept through everything. There's more, but it'd be impossible to

determine what they were.

When she was done she looked it over and immediately tore it up, cursing. She

was so stupid, wallowing in self-pity like this. She gritted her teeth and

threw the paper into the fire, watching it burn. "You're pathetic." She

muttered to herself.

"Keep acting like that and you are." Lily said quietly, sitting into a chair

next to her.

"Oh, hi."

"What's bugging you now?"

"Nothing..okay…..something… but I don't really want to talk about it."

"Matthew, eh?"

"Not really, I mean, I'm a bit anxious about it, but it's something else…."

"Sirius?" Lily said in a soft tone.

"NO!" Lynn glared at her. "I could care less about him."

"If you say so."

A long silence followed. Finally Lynn sighed. "I'm going to bed now…ciao.."

"G'night." She watched Lynn go up the stairs, sketchbook and all, and

disappear into her room. It wasn't very late, but it wasn't early either. Most

of the students had gone to bed with the promise of a few tests tomorrow.

History of Magic was one of them. She sighed and took out her notes, some she

had ended up copying from Remus since she couldn't stay awake any longer, and

started going over the things that she had highlighted with her wand.

There were soft footsteps down the stairs but she ignored them, immersed

heavily in her studies. When the someone finally sat down in front of her,

sighing, she looked up. It was James. His white tank-top was plastered to his

frame, sweat still showing on his forehead. "Mind if I join you?" He asked

softly.

"Just as long as you don't bother me."

"Okay." He watched her for a few moments and it finally got on her nerves. She

looked up at him coolly.

"Will you quit staring?!" But she found herself with a tinge of blush on her

cheeks from the attention and from the fact that his sweaty shirt was showing

off his muscular body. It was probably from his Chaser position in Quidditch.

(A/N: If anyone's going to make a big stink about him being a Seeker, they are

wrong. I have a website that is reliable, Scholastic, that had an interview

with JK Rowling and she stated that he played Chaser. If you don't believe me,

I'll give you the website

She stood. "I'm going to bed now, it's rather late." She announced, then ran

up to her room, blushing at some thoughts that popped up.

'What was I thinking?!' She thought to herself later, staring at the ceiling.

'I shouldn't be thinking of such things when he's the enemy!'

But another voice interrupted her reasoning. 'But Lynn gets a long with

them…they can't be all that bad….'

Her other side laughed. 'But Lynn isn't exactly easy to get along with

either……wait….why am I thinking this to myself! Oh god, I've become a skitso,

I'm having conversations with myself!' She shook herself and turned over,

closing her eyes and forcing herself to sleep. Her last thought haunted her

dreams however. 'Is it possible I like James Potter?'

Author: Yes I know, super short right? Not my fault, blame writers block. Evil

disease! I tried to put in more Lily, so I hope you liked it


	8. Pool party in the lake

Author: sooooo sorry about the loooong delay. I didn't have any ideas! Blame the

writers block. But I think this chappie turned out rather well. Oh, and I apologize

about the lake, I didn't put in the giant squid since it'd ruin the mood. Sorry

again if you have a problem with it.

Ssuke- it was taken off, they said that it "had character interaction" though I have

no idea what the hell they're talking about. I have a feeling this person I had a

fight with wanted to get back at me so they reported it. Sorry, I'm trying to redo

it and I'm going to publish it out again sometime in the near future

LupinLover922- put it this way…over 50 chapters… maybe 80 for all I know. Or maybe

shorter if I make the chapters longer. We'll have to see :)

Joy-don't worry, this is Sirius/Lynn, Remus will have another girl, but not for a

bit I'm afraid, I think I'll try to work her into the next chapter if not, the one

after that definantly

THANKS TO ALL THAT REVIEW! People (in order from last review): LupinLover922, joy,

b1ytal3nt, bluerain627, Naoko-san, bankies baybee99, kylie, anne, Xx Thunderstruck

xX, haters r gonna rock dis world, The Contessa, Danielle and Carmen, Shadow of the

Wolves and shadow929 KEEP IT UP! THANKS!

Love is like heaven but hurts like hell.

unknown- (I find this quote rather suitable for the story)

Chapter eight: Pool party in the lake

Lynn yawned when she woke, not wanting to get out of bed yet. Lily was there

to greet you. "Hey." She said with a big smile.

"You're smiling and it's morning…..who are you and what have you done with my

friend?" Lynn said through another yawn. Everyone knew that Lily wasn't a

morning person and growled at anyone who dared to talk to her or roused her.

"I'm just in a good mood." She said, chuckling.

Lynn chuckled. "Alright, that's good. Oh wait… you're plotting something

aren't you?"

"You know me all too well. Get dressed." She said, turning.

Lynn got out of her pajamas and dressed in a black skirt and a tank top with

gloves. "Alright, shoot."

"I want to tell Brooke, Kali and Belinda too, so let's go to the Common Room,

I hate repeating myself."

Lynn sighed then nodded. "Alright…let's go then.."

Once the named girls were gathered around, Lily grinned. "Okay, today, I vote

we go to the lake and take a swim. Have a little girls-only party. I have

snacks from the last time we went to Hogsmead and the elves said that they'd

give me the pumpkin juice I asked for."

Lynn blinked in surprise. "Uh…are you sure you're okay? Normally you hound us

about doing stuff like that…"

She grinned a very un-lilyish grin. "We don't have a lot of homework so it'll

be okay."

"Lily…" She put a hand to her forehead. "Nope…no fever…did anyone put

something in your drink or food?"

Lily brushed Lynn off. "I'm fine. I promise. I just want a little fun."

"…I still think someone poisoned you."

Brooke, who had been chatting to Kali, chuckled. "I think it's because a

certain guy told her that she didn't have much spice in her life."

Lynn gave her a sly look. "This wouldn't be ol' Erik would it?"

Lily blushed brightly. "I um uh…."

Belinda grinned. "It sounds like fun though. Pool party in the lake."

"Oooh, can I come? Lily, will you wear that green bikini of yours? It's really

sexy on you.." Came James voice, jumping over the couch and next to Lily,

putting an arm around her waist.

She growled and pushed him off. "Shut up James. And no, you can't come, boys

aren't allowed."

Sirius appeared and sat next to Belinda, placing her in his lap and kissing

her. "A swim sounds like fun."

Lynn met his cold eyes and looked away.

Peter and Remus also made their entrances. "A swim?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, and all the girls are going to wear bikinis to parade around in."

Sirius grinned. "We can have a bathing suit contest. Skimpiest one wins."

Belinda whacked him. "Oh shush Siri."

He kissed her cheek. "You'll wear a bikini for me right?"

She moved his chin and kissed him. "Of course love."

Lynn stayed silent. "I don't think I'm going to go. I have a crappy bathing

suit anyway." She said quietly.

Lily pouted. "Awww, come on!"

She sighed. "Fine…."

Remus ran his fingers through his hair. "Will we get in trouble for this?"

James shrugged. "Never stopped us before."

Lily growled. "You're not coming!"

Kali pouted. "Aw come on Lily. Boys will make it more interesting."

After much pleading Lily finally gave in. "Fine…"

"Oh, and don't worry about the drinks and snacks, we've got that covered."

Remus said with a small smile.

Peter nodded. "And the girls will provide the entertainment right?"

Brooke whacked him. "Don't be so sick minded."

"I didn't mean it that way!" He whined, rubbing his head.

Later

Lynn's bathing suit was a bikini top with a lot of lace that draped around her

and black swim trunks, both having tiny purple bats and skulls on them. She

also kept on her gloves, using her stocking ties for her arms. She didn't want

anyone to see her cuts. She had a long one on her stomach, but she told them

that she had a bike accident a while ago.

Brooke wore a white tankini, Kali and red and gold bikini with shorts, Belinda

a pink bikini with a thong, which pleased Sirius but disgusted the other

females to the point they forced her to wear shorts, and Lily a green one

piece and swim shorts, which disappointed James.

"Aw Lily, the bikini suits you better. But you're beautiful anyway, even if

you wore a black trash bag." He grinned at her, causing her to glower and look

away.

Lynn cautiously sunk into the water, leaning back and closing her eyes as the

water enveloped her. She loved to float; it made her feel like all her

problems were beneath her. The feeling came crashing down as Sirius bombed in,

followed by James, then Peter who flipped over by accident, doing a belly

flop. Remus, as polite as he was, dove in, hardly making a splash. She growled

and splashed the first three Marauders moodily.

Kali laughed at Peter, who was whiter than Lynn was, which was saying a lot,

who was holding his stomach, complaining of the sting. Remus surfaced smoothly

and drifted away, obviously liking the quiet. To Lynn's disgust, Belinda and

Sirius started a snogging session, drifting in a shallow part of the lake, he

pressing her against the bank.

She looked away angrily, clenching a fist. Lily was too preoccupied with

shaking James off to notice. "I will not go out with you for the last time!"

She shouted, prying him off as he hugged her.

"Aw c'mon Lils I know you want me and I want you too."

She slapped him. "NO!"

He gave her a puppy dog look. "Pweeze?"

"No!"

Brooke swam up to Lynn. "You okay?"

"Peachy." She growled.

"You want to get something from our so-called snack bar?"

"Why not?" She said, softening her tone. It wasn't Brooke's fault after all.

It was just Sirius being an ass. They passed Belinda and Sirius and climbed up

the banks. Lynn selected a chocolate frog and ate it, chewing without tasting

anything, then downing some butterbeer. "Wish I had firewhiskey…" she mumbled.

"What?" Brooke asked in surprise.

"Nothing."

"Right…" Brooke looked over her friend. "What's with the gloves in the lake?"

"I'm self-conscious about my arms…" She mumbled.

"Riight….what are you hiding?"

"Nothing!"

"You're not acting like it's nothing." She said, leaning over and trying to

pull off the glove.

"Let go!" She growled angrily, trying to push her off.

Brooke managed to get the glove off and threw it, her eyes widening. "Lynn…."

She whispered, staring at the millions of scars, some still fresh.

Lynn growled and turned, diving into the water to grab her glove, but was

suddenly jerked back by a pair of strong hands. Surprisingly, they were

Sirius'. He had overheard miraculously and figured out what had happened,

pried away from Belinda and grabbed her. He looked angry. "What have you been

doing!" He growled.

"It's none of your business!" She shouted, struggling violently as he ripped

off her other glove, displaying the pearly white scars that were whiter than

her pale skin.

The lake had gone quiet, all heads turned towards them, Lily frowned and moved

closer then stopped cold. "Lynn…." She whispered. Even James had stopped, his

mouth slightly open as he stared. Remus swam closer, the only movement in the

water and stopped when he was beside Sirius.

"Lynn.." He said gently. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"NO!" She growled, bearing her fangs.

"Lynn!" Sirius growled. "We're trying to help."

"What do you care, Siri, you don't care about anyone but yourself!"

He stopped cold and she pushed away from him, climbing out of the water and

starting for the castle. The whole area had gone quiet, all eyes on Sirius. He

clenched a fist, but slowly unclenched it, slumping against the shore. "She's

right…" He said softly.

"Padfoot..?" James asked uncertainly, surprised.

Peter approached with caution. "You okay?"

"Peter, go away, I need to talk to James and Remus." He snapped, not in the

mood for his whiney high-pitched voice.

Peter ignored the comment. "I'm going to talk to Lynn." He stated, getting up.

Lily shook her head as she and Brooke stood.

"We'll go with you." Lily said softly, and the three of them ran to the castle.

Kali looked uncomfortable and she just left without a word. Belinda stared

after her, feeling just as awkward. "Um.."

"Belinda…" Sirius said slowly, his voice rather cold.

"Yes?" She asked uncertainly.

"We're through."

She nodded. She had expected it, though it still kind've hurt. She left,

catching up with Kali. Further down they saw Kali patting her on the back as

she leaned against her shoulder, looking tearful. He sighed, but he found he

didn't really care about her.

"Padfoot…." Remus said softly. "It's not all your fault…from the looks of

most of those scars, she's been doing that for quite some time…"

He growled angrily. "I know that Moony, thanks for the reminder that I

probably helped inflict them."

James passed his palm over his eyes, sighing. "You're not that selfish either…

She was just being an emotional woman."

"I know that too." He said coldly as thoughts swirled around his head. "I need

time to think." He got up and walked away, going into another part of the

castle.

Author: yes…this chapter was rather depressing, but all well, Lynn isn't exactly a

preppy blonde (I didn't mean that in an offensive way for you blonde peoples out

there) Sorry again about the delay, I'll try to update must sooner this time since I

finally got a lot of ideas REVIEW! IT HELPS WITH UPDATES!


	9. Breakdown

Author: I updated rather quickly heh, to make up for the loss. Remus' girl shall

appear in the next the chapter, that's a promise!

A few famous last words:

Hey look a light at the end of the tunnel.

"It's a dud! It's a dud! It's a du..."

"Don't touch the red button!"

Pull the pin and count to what?

So, you're a cannibal.

I wonder where the mother bear is.

look ma! no hands!

Oops.

MUCHO GLOSSIAS TO BLUERAINE627 AND SHADOW929 THE ONLY TWO WHO REVIWED MY LAST

CHAPTER! Thanks a lot girls! gives you two cookies

Chapter nine: Breakdown

Lynn curled into a ball, growling at herself, trying to force the tears to

stop from spilling forth. She didn't want to cry, she wouldn't cry, she

couldn't! Oh, but she could. Tears streamed down her cheeks, creating two

shiny ribbons. She buried her face in her pillow, taking deep, shuddering

breaths as uncontrollable sobs wracked her body. She was on, what you would

call, the verge of a mental breakdown. All the years of built up emotions were

starting to surface, flooding out. It almost made her want to pick up the

knife again. Almost, but not quite.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She looked straight up, trying to wipe

off her face. The knob turned but the door didn't open because she had locked

it. Whoever was behind it started jiggling it. She heard a spell being

muttered, but she quickly grabbed her wand and put a temporary seal charm on

it. It'd only last a few minutes and she had a feeling Lily was behind the

door and knew the counter-curse. She looked around for an escape as she heard

her name being called.

She cursed and ran to the window and looked down. It was quite high but there

were no people. She never flew this high without being under the full-moon

spell, but she would have to risk it. She just didn't want to talk. If they

did force her to talk, she'd end up killing someone, she just knew it. She

closed her eyes, concentrating on the feeling of being lifted, having

feathers, imagining stretching her wings and sure enough, they came to her.

They were 11 feet in diameter, twice her height (exactly, she's 5'6) and were

glossy black, dark violet and different shades of gray. She enfolded them

around her so she could fit through the window and jumped, dive-bombing.

As the ground rose up to meet her, she spread them wide and immediately

something went wrong. She started to spin in a inevitable nose-dive. She tried

to steady herself on the capricious winds, wincing as feathers were ripped

from her. Just before she hit the ground and broke every bone in her body, she

luckily caught a drift of steady warm air and started to spiral upwards, then

shot out towards the forest once she was high enough, panting.

She descended carefully into the mass of trees, perching on a branch and

leaning against the tree heavily, closing her eyes as sweat poured from her

forehead. Flying always took a lot out of her because it worked every muscle

in her body, her chest muscles above all, and she didn't have superhuman

strength or anything. She hardly was even in shape! One beat of those wings

was enough to make her sore for a while. She wrapped them around her, closing

her eyes and snuggling against the feathers exhaustedly. She had physically

and mentally exhausted herself beyond her limits today, and needed sleep

badly. Soon, she was in slumber, which was the only place she ever had peace,

unaware of the thing that watched her.

Lily pounded her Lynn's door anxiously, angry that her friend was ignoring

her. "Lynn! Open up!" she shouted.

Peter arrived with Brooke, out of breath. "When did you run like a

track-star!" Peter said in between pants.

"Since my friend might do something else that might hurt her further," she

growled, jiggling the knob. Finally she realized that Lynn had placed a spell

on it and pulled out her wand, muttering the counter-curse. She tried the knob

again and burst into the room and gasped. Lynn's bed was empty, as were the

others. Not even the curtains were drawn to make it look like someone was

there.

"Lynn?" Brooke called anxiously, looking around.

Peter looked under the bed and when the girls gave him an annoyed glare, he

shrugged. "That's where I would've hid," he explained.

"Right…Lynn's nothing like you," Brooke said, rolling her eyes and going to

the bathroom. No one there either.

"Oh no…." she heard Lily gasp. She turned to see her staring out over the open

window.

"Did she jump!" she asked fearfully, hurrying beside her, Peter doing the

same. She looked below and found to her relief that the ground was body-less.

Lily shook her head. 'She must…..have flown…' she thought to herself. Lynn

told her how hard it was on her. She could be anywhere by now, or hurt for all

she knew from exhaustion! "Where is she…." she said quietly.

Brooke sighed. "I…don't know…but we'll find out… does she have a diary or

something that'd help us figure out where she might go?"

Lily nodded and took out the diary from the hiding place she had told Lynn

about. She glared at Peter. "Do you mind? Only females should be reading

this!"

He pouted. "Aw…puh-lease?"

"Hey wait…how'd you get here in the first place? Guys aren't allowed up our

stairs! Is there something you didn't tell us?" Brooke asked suspiciously,

looking him over carefully.

He laughed nervously. "Um…I er…the others showed me a passageway how to get

here…"

Lily groaned. "Figures." She shuddered at the thought of James sneaking up and

spying on her. "Fine…you can stay… you act like a female anyway."

"Hey!"

"Well it's true, you gossip more than Brooke does."

"Doesn't mean I'm a girl."

"True…just saying," she said, opening the book. She knew there'd be nothing

about her being a Sphinx since she had advised her not to put it in there

because people would read her diary one way or another. "Oh dear…." she said

quietly, scanning one of the more recent entries.

"Read it aloud!" Peter said eagerly, trying to read but having trouble doing

so because Lily brushed him off her shoulder.

"If you want… but it's…er…" she sighed and began reading.

"Dear Diary,

I don't know what to do at all. I wish…I wish…that death would hurry

up and claim me dammit! It seems I'm always being tortured. This is

worse than the muggle school I had to go to before Hogwarts. It's

just…I'm too much of a coward to actually take the knife to my heart.

So many regrets… so many wishes… so many pains…wounds inflicted on my

heart. Why live? Why exist? He doesn't love me. I know he doesn't.

Why do I keep fooling myself that there's a hint that me might? He's

a shallow bastard who looks only skin deep. But why do I love him

still? It doesn't make sense. Normally I hate assholes like that. How

many of them have I flipped off or pulverized? So many… does that

mean I'm shallow too? A sexy smile, a nice body, cool hair… is that

all I see in him? I hope not. I think I'm attracted towards his cool

personality and sexy demeanor… his humor doesn't hurt either. Oh…what

am I going to do! I just keep whining and whining; I deserve death.

I'm such a pathetic excuse

of a human. And I'm not even pure. Well, here's a poem I wrote today, since it's

all I can do right…even if they suck:

Confusion

Bleeding violently

Lights dancing around

My eyes inflicted

All I can see is shadows

I try to remember

But my head…

It hurts

I feel a light

On my face

A simple gesture

Of a hand

It all comes back

I had finally lost myself

To the hate

The knife…

The blood

I had done it

It was all over

I don't feel anything

Not anymore

I find this darkness soothing

I lay myself

In its gentle caress

The last thing I hear is

BEEEEEEEEEEEEP-

Well…it's time for dinner. It's always nice talking to you D, since you don't judge

me with piercing eyes…like everyone else. Thanks for listening to this pathetic

being," she finished, her voice a whisper.

"Wow…" Brooke said quietly.

"I never knew she felt that way." Peter said, blinking.

"I know what you mean… she's always so… well not happy, but she never acts

depressed. She always acts cool and calm about everything, using humor to

spice it all up," she said, sighing and leaning against the bedpost. "She

always smiles… but I never realized till now…it was always broken… or fake…"

Brooke nodded in agreement. "Yeah…I noted earlier there was something weird

about her eyes. No matter how brilliantly she was smiling or how hard she was

laughing, they always would remain sad, depressed, as if wishing someone would

notice her sadness yet…" she sighed. The others nodded and Lily kept flipping

through the diary to see if she had a secret spot or something.

Remus ran his fingers through his hair, which was getting pretty long. James

was beside him, leaning against the castle wall, sighing. "Great…where'd he

go?" he growled exasperatedly. They had searched all of his favorite hiding

spots when they ditched classes and his favorite snogging spots. Not to

mention every hidden room they knew of in the castle.

Remus sighed and shrugged. "We haven't looked in the Forbidden Forest."

"You're right…" he said thoughtfully. "But he wouldn't be that stupid…would he?"

"You never know with Sirius in a bad mood."

"Yeah…let's go then…" he said reluctantly, starting for the forest.

Sirius sighed, curling up against a tree in his dog form in the forest. His

thoughts kept drifting to Lynn, for obvious reasons, but also he was starting

to see her in a new light. She was pretty…in a pale and twisted way. Once you

got over her dark clothes and quirky personality, she wasn't too bad. She

wasn't the type he normally went for, slender, hourglass figure, preppy

clothes, cute smile, scantily clad, well, you get the idea. But she did have

intelligence unlike the others and her breasts were considerably larger.

Probably because she had a large frame, not that she was fat, just big bones.

(I've heard that as an excuse too often, though it is true, German girls are

heavier than Philippino girls because they have different bone structures,

though that isn't always a good excuse, tsk tsk Lynn, get in shape… not that I

should be talking, I need to too v-v)

After much thought, he knew he'd have to talk to her. He had to. The emotions

were building up and he had to let them out. He got up, yawning a little.

With that yawn he got a whiff of something. He realized it was Lynn, but there

was... blood! He quickly jumped to his feet and ran in the direction. He found

her near the heart of the forest, whimpering as a manticora (sp?) advanced on

her, goat head breathing fire, lion head bearing fangs as it tore at her.

She yelped as it bit into her shoulder, trying to use her claws to slash at

it, bearing her fangs and biting its paw. It growled and aimed for her throat.

Instantly Sirius charged it in his human form, knocking it off its feet. Lynn

whimpered and curled into a ball, shivering violently.

The animal hissed angrily, snake-tail snapping its jaw. He took out his wand

and fired a stunning spell on it, causing it to growl and back off, running

away. He hurried over to her worriedly. "Lynn?" he asked cautiously.

Her harsh breathing slowly slowed to normal as he wrapped her in his arms,

sitting down and putting her in his lap, stroking her hair. "It'll be

alright…it's gone now…" he said soothingly.

She looked up at him, face shimmering with shed tears, though her eyes were

quite clear. "Sirius…." she said softly, almost unbelievingly.

"I'm…sorry…" he said, forcing the hideous word from between his teeth. He

hated apologizing.

"You're….sorry…" she said in the same distrustful tone.

He leaned down and kissed away the salty tears, moving down and kissing her

fully. "Yes, I'm sorry."

She pulled away from him, staring into his eyes. She seemed to like what she

saw because she pulled him down to her and kissed him back. "For once…you're

being truthful," she said quietly.

He blinked. "Eh?"

"You always would act coy and cold, ruthlessly doing what you wanted to get

what you want. For once… you're doing something to help someone else…"

He chuckled and pulled her up into a sitting position, holding her close. "I'm

that bad, huh?"

"Oh….you can be worse." she smiled a little, snuggling close.

"Does this mean you forgive me?"

"How could I not? You saved my life from that…thing."

He pouted. "Aw, is that the only reason?"

She chuckled. "No, but some of them I don't want to tell you…yet."

He smirked. "Really now? I'll just have to be more persuading from now on,

won't I?"

She blinked. "Wait… does…that…mean…?"

"Yes, I'm asking you out." He kissed her again "Do you accept?".

She smiled and kissed him back, deepening it and snuggling close. He broke

away from her finally from lack of air. "Yes Siri," she said finally. "I'm

defiantly accepting."

He smiled and picked her up in his arms, snuggling close and starting out of

the forest. Halfway there, he blinked. "Lynn, what's that in your hair?"

"Huh?" She ran her fingers through her hair and out slipped a glossy black and

gray feather. "Uhm…."

He set her down to inspect it. "Wow, it's beautiful. Prettier than any feather

I've ever seen," he said softly.

She smiled a little to herself. "Yeah it is."

He tucked it behind her ear. "It suits you," he said, kissing her cheek and

drawing her into his arms again. She snuggled against him, enjoying the lift

as her sore body ached from the bruises on her body from the manticora.

As they came out of the forest they were greeted by the rest of the Marauders,

Lily and Brooke who all looked surprise at seeing them together, especially

this intimate. Brooke's jaw nearly fell to the floor! "Y-You're…together…?"

she sputtered in surprise.

Lynn smiled. "No Brooke, he's holding me because I had a nightmare."

Brooke laughed as Sirius kissed Lynn deeply, causing her to blushing brightly.

She pulled away and forced him to set her down. "We're going to have to lay

down a few rules." She whispered into his ear.

He pouted. "Aw, that's so cruel."

She chuckled and flicked his bangs. "It won't be too harsh."

He smirked and drew her up into his arms. "I know, I won't let them be."

"Do you two mind?" James said, rolling his eyes.

Sirius grinned. "Aw, don't be such a sore-sport. You and Lily will have your

chance."

Lily growled. "Don't be giving him any ideas."

James grinned back and slid an arm around her pulling her close. "Aw Lily,

don't be sour, we can start right now if you want."

She growled and slapped him off. "Get away from me James before I remove

something of yours that you will defiantly miss."

"In other words, your left testical," Lynn said, laughing.

James backed away. "Geeze Lils, I didn't think you would be so touchy. Must be

PMS." The others roared with laughter at the statement, causing Lily to glower

with embarrassment.

"Shut up James, that's none of your business." She snarled, stalking off.

"I believe that's a yes," Brooke said, giggling.

Remus, still chuckling, smiled. "We should leave now. We still have potions

homework." He reminded them.

Peter groaned. "Great." The others moaned and started back towards the castle,

Lynn and Sirius clinging to each other.

Author: I didn't make it as long as I meant to. I ONLY GOT 2 REVIEWS! I feel so

unloved….


	10. The Room

Author: yay, another three reviews - I've grown to appreciate them a lot more now. Thanks ya'll and I hope the others will find it in their hearts to review too TT

"I did my homework! I just forgot to write it down!"

anonymous

Chapter Ten: The Room

A tall, pale girl with long back hair and blue-green eyes walked into the Great Hall, clutching the arm of an equally pale male with black hair and cold, dark blue eyes. They sat at the Slytherin table together. Regulus, the mentioned male, looked around coolly, as if daring anyone to talk to him. The girl had a bored expression her face, her eyes just as cold and murderous.

"I can't believe Mcgonagall had the nerve to put you in detention for hexing that Hufflepuff girl." She said quietly, tugging at the silver and green scarf around her neck, taking it off.

"I know, pathetic, isn't it? It's not like I hurt her much. She was ugly in the first place." Regulus said with a roll of his eyes. His eyes narrowed angrily as six people entered the Hall, mainly at the couple in the back, Lynn and Sirius.

"Oh…them…"

"One of these days I'll get them." He hissed as the food appeared.

"Just leave it be, Regulus, he's not worth it, he's a traitor, leave him to his own fate."

"I know Katherine, but can't help it. He thinks he's so high and mighty, I'll kick him down a few notches."

I suppose he does deserve it. His ego's too big for his own good." Katherine said, watching the blue-eyed boy across the hall from them.

Regulus smirked and began to fill up his plate. "Prat won't touch me while he's he knows mum and dad will be on his arse about it."

"See, just shows you why he's not worth the time." Katherine also began to eat, trying to ignore the group on the other side of the hall; also trying to redirect Regulus' train of thought away from his elder brother and his new girlfriend.

Regulus finished and sighed, "Should we head back to the dorms?"

"You go ahead, I'm going to sneak outside for a bit"

"You sure?" Regulus asked.

"Yeah." she smiled and leaned over, kissing him on the cheek. "I'll be back in later."

"Right"

Katherine wrapped her scarf tightly around her neck and walked out of the great hall, her long dark cloak flowing behind her as she stepped out into the dimly lit hall. Regulus also stood up, eyeing Sirius and Lynn before grabbing his scarf and also walking out of the common room, heading in the opposite direction as Katherine.

James was the first to break the tiered silence. "So, did you talk to Lily yet?" He asked eagerly.

Lynn laughed and shook her head. "I've been with you guys since you've asked, remember?" She teased.

"Oh yeah..."

Lynn noticed that Remus was beginning to immerse himself into the same book. "Is it really that good?" She asked. He nodded without looking up, already wrapped up in it.

"Don't mind 'ol Moony, he's always been a bookworm." Sirius said teasingly. Remus pretended to not hear him. Either that, or really didn't. Suddenly Sirius expression changed. Lynn followed his gaze to the table on the other side of the Hall.

"Sirius..." Lynn said in a warning tone. "If you try to hex him again, Dumbledore is going to suspend you. You don't want to have to answer to your parents do you?" Sirius growled and busied himself with eating.

Lynn didn't feel like eating, so she just waited for the others to be done, slowly sipping on pumpkin juice. Remus was the first to be done, excusing himself and walking away, still immersed in his book, so much in fact he nearly ran into a wall. James and Peter left later, complaining about homework, leaving she and Sirius alone.

Lynn yawned. "It's so cold out, I feel like just crawling under a blanket and going to bed."

"Aw, and leave me alone?"

"Guess I can't then huh?"

Sirius smirked and leaned over the table but Lynn quickly pulled away and shook her head. "No, not in public."

His smirk widened. "Then let's go somewhere more private." He took her arm and started down the hallway, exiting from the place the Hufflepuffs normally do.

"Where are we going!"

"You'll see…"

Sirius led her through endless hallways that twisted in strange ways till they stopped at a dead end, encased completely in darkness. "Uh Siri, you do realize this is a dead end, right?" She asked skeptically. He muttered something under his breath and the wall slid open, revealing a large circular room littered with pillows. "How did you-?"

"Found it while exploring with James." He said, cutting her off as the wall closed behind them and candles sprang to life.

"whoa…"

Sirius then kissed her and led her to some pillows, putting an arm around her waist.

"Hey wait…we've only been seeing each other for two days!" Lynn protested. Sure, she loved him, but she was the kind of person who would rather have slower relationships.

"Oh….fine…." He said, pouting cutely.

She rolled her eyes and sat next to him, putting her head on his shoulder. "Y'know you could've taken me outside."

"Too many people sneak out," he said with a shrug.

"Yeah, James and Lily are going to be among them soon."

KTye03: An awkward silence passed between them. Lynn hated when this happened, but it was hard for her. They were both so…different. "I want to go to bed, I suddenly feel tiered." She said with a fake yawn. "Could you take me back to the dormitory?"

"Fine…" Sirius said, not at all enthusiastic.

Lynn reached over and kissed him gently before they left, the candles extinguishing magically behind them. She kissed his cheek before going to bed as well, but he caught her with other intentions.

"You owe me, love," he said with a smirk.

"Do I now?" She raised a brow.

"Yes." He pulled her closer, putting a hand to her waist. "For one, you'll have to get over your shyness. Two…" He lifted her chin and kissed her seductively, knowing fully well on how to kindle the fire in a woman's heart, and also how to extinguish it. Though he wasn't planning on doing that yet.

Starting to feel aroused, she pulled away. "Siri…"

"Just enjoy it." He said, his smirk widening as he pulled her into an armchair,

She struggled briefly, but fell into the next one, entwining her fingers in his hair. He drew her into his own fire, expertly lifting her into the dark spaces of love as the flames of passions grew and the flames in the grate died into their embers. He continued to draw her in, her fire burning brighter as they entwined, his hands moving around and then-

"Sirius stop! I can't!" Lynn cried out.

He sighed and got off of her knowing fully well he had gone beyond her intent, but no where near his.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, it is not your fault." He forced out with a smile.

She leaned up and kissed him tenderly. "Just please understand me…"

"I understand." He said shortly.

"Thanks…" She smiled and left.

Sirius sighed and went back to his dorm room where James was waiting. "You don't look too happy Padfoot, something wrong mate?"

"Lynn's not warming up. Almost got her to, but she stopped."

James shrugged. "Just wait."

Sirius shrugged back. "It's been a while since a girl hasn't thrown herself at my feet."

James rolled his eyes. "She pretty much did, remember? And if you keep this up, you're going to date all of the girls in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."

"I can have goals can't I?"

He chuckled. "I guess."

Author: Note, I haven't been updating because my microsoft word's been acting up and Katherine is the name my friend chose. I didn't know that there was another Katherine in an other HP fict till later. Sorry if there is any mix up.


End file.
